Missing Videos
There are numerous videos of Chadtronic that were removed between the years 2013 and 2018. The videos are removed either by Chad himself or were copyright claimed (an example of a video not being removed by Chad would be the Mario Teaches Typing for MS-DOS Review which was claimed and taken down by Nintendo of Japan and the Nickelodeon Arcade video which was claimed and taken down by Viacom) . As a result many episodes are missing until reuploaded. List of The Missing Episodes (Incomplete) * Eight "The Video Game Ref" Videos (March 2013, Precursor) * How to Setup and Install The Oculus Rift (October 2013, First Episode) FOUND! * Sanic Ball (2014) (Found) * Chadtronic Room & Behind The Scenes (2016) * Ask Me Anything - Chadtronic (2014) * Best Fiends (2015) * Goku vs Link Rap Battle - Chadtronic Reaction (2014) (Found) * Terrible Smash Bros Sketch - Chadtronic Reaction (2013) * Awkward Live Speed Run Moments - Chadtronic Reaction (2014) * I'M LIVE ON TWITCH RIGHT NOW (Sep 11, 2016) * 1Up Box Unboxing (2016) * Nickelodeon Arcade - Chadtronic (2014) (Found) * Pokemon Oculus Rift (2013) * Super Mario 64 VR (2013) (Found) * Super Mario 64 Multiplayer (2013) * Super Mario 64 HD (April 2014 | NOT MOBILE APP) * How to connect to Wiimmfi (Late 2013) * HD Textures for Smash 64 (Late 2013/Early 2014) * Nintendo E3 Predictions (May 6, 2015) * Animal Crossing City Folk (April 17, 2015) * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (Feb 26, 2015) * Nintendo Amiibo Review (Jan 21, 2015) * How to train your Amiibo to perform a single move (Dec 15, 2014) * Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time Minecraft Hack (Nov 29, 2014) * Super Mario 64 Cartridge Tilting and Glitches (Nov 25, 2014) * Super Mario Sunshine HACKING! (Nov 17, 2014) (Found. Credit to 16-Bit Panda) * Super Smash Bros WIIU 1080p 8Player (Nov 4, 2014) * Super Mario RPG Top Ten Bosses (Sep 23, 2014) * Zelda Horror (Sep 3, 2014) (Exists! Source) * Banjo-Kazooie VR (Aug 28, 2014) (Source) * Donkey Kong Country Video (Aug 20, 2014) * 10 Secrets of The Legend of Zelda Revealed (Aug 6, 2014) (Found) * Minecraft Steve Ship in Space Engineers (July 7, 2014) * New Rust Server! Teaser Video (June 25 2014) * Minecraft Hardcore Video Part 1 to 5 (June 4, 2014 - June 18, 2014) * Mario Kart 8 Mushroom Cup 1080p HD (June 1, 2014) * Sonic the Hedgehog GDK Oculus Rift in First Person (April 27, 2014) (Found) * Mario Kart Oculus Rift (March 8, 2014) (Found) Wii Version (Found) * Mario Teaches Typing for MS-DOS Review - Chadtronic (August 8, 2014) (Found) * Play online after Nintendo Wi-Fi Shutdown using Wiimmfi (May 22, 2014) * Metroid Prime on Oculus Rift (2014) (Found) * Zelda : Wind Waker VR (2014) (Found) * Super Mario Bros Oculus Rift (2014) (Found) * Star Fox 64 VR (Found) * Pokemon Snap Oculus Rift (Found) * A Very Amiibo Christmas (Found) * WTF Moments In Nintendo Power (Found) * Chadtronic Room Behind the Scenes (2016) (Found) Click here for the archive.org for the videos archive Gloop Gloop was once a channel that Chadtronic used for making videos related to Nickelodeon. The channel has been discontinued and rebranded into Yojoyco. Every video on that channel has been uploaded to Chadtronic's Patreon and reuploaded by other people. The Video Game Ref Channel Patreon Q/A On September 28th of the same year, Chadtronic created a Special Patreon Q/A, where members of his Patreon asks Chad a question. Lane (the same guy who made his VGR video) asked him a question about his old channel. "Saw a couple of you ask about this surprisingly. Video game ref was my YouTube channel before Chadtronic. It was nothing special really, it only had 2-3 videos on it, all of them basically being NES let’s play videos. The videos were absolutely terrible, nothing near the level of content I make today. You’re not missing out on anything trust me." Availability No videos or screenshots are available online outside of the removed channel. Only the theme song that was composed by Micheal Betz remains. Despite Chadtronic's claims, more than 2-3 videos were made. Most of them are NES Let's Plays. Videos Social Media Video Game Ref Twitter (Archived) SpreadshirtCategory:Videos Category:Lost Videos Category:Videos on Chadtronic's channel